


Dresomnia- A Dreamteam Fanfiction

by toyota_camery



Category: Dream Team - Fandom
Genre: Clay | Dream & Dave | Technoblade Friendship, Dave | Technoblade-centric, DreamTeam, Enemies to Lovers, GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Good Friend Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Illumina - Freeform, Mentioned Wilbur Soot, Slow Burn, tubbo and tommy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27645698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toyota_camery/pseuds/toyota_camery
Summary: In the current world, Clay and his enemies fight for their livelihoods. Read to see if Dresomnia will crack under the pressure of their adversary, l'animosque.I groan in frustration as I look at the map of the country before me, riddled will makers of where my men are trying to defend against the enemy. I look to my left and see my friend and Lieutenant General, Nick, as he's nursing a cup of coffee due to the dawn nature of this meeting.  I make eye contact with him and smirk in his direction, laughing a the grimace on his face as he is certainly not a morning person."Laughing at me again Dream," Nick asks?"Only because of how cute you look at 0500," I respond with a chuckle.Indignantly Nick responds, "Call me cute again and we are going to have problems, I am a feared Lieut General of the army you run bird brain"
Kudos: 7





	Dresomnia- A Dreamteam Fanfiction

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading the first installment of my fanfic!! This is the first semi ok fanfic I have written so criticism is greatly welcomed. Inspired by Heatwave but nothing is similar to this and Heat Wave. Thank you all again!!

Dreams P.O.V.

I groan in frustration as I look at the map of the country before me, riddled will makers of where my men are trying to defend against the enemy. I look to my left and see my friend and Lieutenant General, Nick, as he's nursing a cup of coffee due to the dawn nature of this meeting. I make eye contact with him and smirk in his direction, laughing a the grimace on his face as he is certainly not a morning person.

"Laughing at me again Dream," Nick asks?

"Only because of how cute you look at 0500," 

Indignantly Nick responds, "Call me cute again and we are going to have problems, I am the feared Lieut General of the army you run bird brain"

I laugh at his comment and turn back to the papers before me in the prep room we are in. We only have 3 hours to figure out how we are going to defend the country before our enemies arrive and 6 hours for each man underneath me to execute this plan. 

I look down and notice how some of my men are too far stretched at the northern border of our nation and begin moving troops to fix this hole in my defenses. Suddenly there is a ringing on the telephone near me. Nick moves to pick it up but I stop him and intercept the call, needing the break from staring at these papers. 

The phone continues to ring as I maneuver around the plethora of people around me who are trying to solve the same problem as me.

I finally reach the phone just as it rings for the final time.

"Hello, Sir or Ma'am this is General Clay Watsken you have reached the military prep room, to whom am I talking to," I say into the phone.

Suddenly I hear a laugh from a man I recognize instant, the President of Dresomina, Wilbur Soot.

"Hello General," I hear him chuckle, "I called to ask for updates of the war of course,"

I turn and whisper to the room "It's the President," and the room straightens their backs and silences themselves to listen to what I was saying.

"Yes of course sir, the army is actively closing holes in defenses, and the team and I are actively coming up with a plan to move from the defensive to the offensive with the coming winter that the enemy cannot take," I say back, cringing at the lack of information I was able to give the President. Unfortunately, The enemy is much more prepared and stronger than my own army as the army I have is filled with ruffians and idiots who barely know how to fire a gun at the enemy.

Soon the President interrupts my thoughts, " I know we are not working with what you are used to Clay, but unfortunately you are going to have to make due."

Immediately I reply with a quick "yes sir, of course, sir," and I move to begin explaining in detail our plans for the upcoming fight.

Mr. President interrupts my move to speak and says "Clay, I trust your judgment, you will win this war no matter what and that is what I am counting on. You have years of experience and are one of the most nationalist men I have met and I know you will succeed. Continue to work hard and remember your time schedule because I will not go down without a fight, you hear me?"

"Yes of course sir, I will not fail you, not now, not ever," I reply with the most convincing tone I can muster.

After the President's speech, I hear a small click as the phone is hung up and I turn back to the large, brightly lit room filled with the top generals and speak.

"Men, we have a job to do, let's save our country," I speak with as much enthusiasm I can muster so early in the morning.

Soon we all bow our heads and the room grows loud with the teams of Generals working together to give me the best way to defend against our adversary.

  
  
  


Those three hours flew past as we frantically tried to come up with the best idea to tackle our voe, and soon we came back to history. Allowing our enemy to enter our borders, concentrate our men on them, prevent them from going anywhere, and slowly surround them: seize their camp yeard, and slowly starve them out. I found this plan to be the most effective of the 5 I was given and the one I planned myself. Of course, the backup plan has us engaging in a more direct way but or now, hopefully, this will work. 

After the hours of planning, I really needed some food to nourish myself so I go out of the top security prep room and leave to go to the nearby kitchenette where I know Nick had saved some of my favorite snacks, trail mix, and oranges.

As I am eating my snack, out of the corner of my eye I see someone trip and fall in front of the meeting room. Immediately I run out of the small blue kitchenette to help the young boy who fell spilling papers all over the gray carpets. As I reach down to help him, he notices the stars on my shoulders and snaps to attention. The youngs staff Sargent begins to apologize profusely and I just sigh and smile in his direction. 

I take my hand out so he can use me as a crutch to get up and ask him his name.

“Staff Sargent Tubbo sir,” he says.

“Alright, Tubbo, why don’t I help you and we can pick up these papers and continue on to where you need to go” I comment.

“Sir, they are for you,” He says.

“Oh well, let’s pack these up so I can get a good look at them” I smile at him.

As I walk back into the prep room I walk in with a smile and slam the papers on the table and shock many of the men awake.

“Hello, boys!” I crow happily, “we have good news!!”

My team sat to attention and adjusted their seated positions. One of them called out, 

“What news sir?”

I reply quickly with a grin, “The l'animosque is here.”


End file.
